Mensajes de WhatsApp
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Y sabía que eso iba para largo. Porque la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando de veían, era algo que no podía romperse fácilmente. Tenía que admitir que el rubor en las mejillas de su hermano era muy lindo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. KOGAN / one-shots


Katie vio a su hermano sonreír mientras tecleaba en su celular. Kendall estaba sonrojado y reía un poco. Katie lo miró con curiosidad e interrogación.

-¿Estás hablando con Jo?

-¿Hmm?- Kendall la miró confundido.

-¿Jo es tu novia? Hace rato estás sonriéndole al teléfono... ¡Kendall tiene novia!

-No, no, no. No tengo.

-¡Sí tienes! ¡Estás sonrojado viendo el teléfono! ¡No mientas!

-No miento. Ni siquiera me gusta Jo, sólo somos amigos.

-Eres mal mentiroso.

Kendall rodó los ojos. -No estés inventando cosas.- se levantó del sofá y caminó a su cuarto.

Katie se rió y vio que su hermano dejó su celular. Se levantó de donde estaba estudiante y lo agarró. Casi lo bota cuando llegaron dos mensajes nuevos. Se mordió el labio, encendió la pantalla y lo desbloqueó.

Estaba en una conversación de WhatsApp. El nombre del contado decía **Logie.** Sabía que Logan era su mejor amigo, pero nunca había escuchado que le dijera así.

 _Logie: Ken :(_  
 _¿Qué tenías ahora al final del colegio?_

 _Kendall: Nada. No te preocupes._

 _Logie: No mientas. Dime qué te pasó. Estabas molesto. Ni siquiera te quisiste ir conmigo :(_

 _Kendall: No pasó nada, Logie. Tranquilo._

 _Logie: Mi lindo novio no quiere hablar sobre lo que le pasa porque cree que es muy aniñado :/_

Los ojos de Katie se abrieron. Se sentía confundida y bastante, bastante sorprendida.

 _Logie: Solo dime._

 _Kendall: No es eso._  
 _Es sólo que..._  
 _Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mí._

 _Logie: Pero puedo ayudarte._

 _Kendall: Es sólo que Johnson dijo tenía que salir más alto es el próximo examen de Historia o iba a repetir el año._

 _Logie: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_  
 _Podía ayudarte._

 _Kendall: Lo sé, bebé. Pero estabas ayudando a Carlos y a James. No podía darte más trabajo._

 _Logie: Siempre voy a tener tiempo para mis amigos, y más para el mejor novio de todos 3_

 _Kendall: :3_  
 _Gracias, Logie._  
 _Te amo._

 _Logie: También te amo, Ken 3_

 ** _Dos mensajes nuevos_**

 _Logie: Llego en cinco minutos._  
 _Busca tus cosas._

-¡Katie!- Ella se volteó y tiró el celular al sofá y se escondió detrás del sillón. -¡Katie! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Kendall corrió al sofá y revisó su celular. Gruñó y caminó hacia su hermana. -¡¿Por qué estabas revisando mi celular?!

-Y-yo...

-¡Sabía que no debí dejarlo ahí!

-Kendall, yo no...

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan atrevida!

-Lo siento.

Sonaba muy avergonzada y triste. Kendall la miró y se sintió mal por hablarle tan fuerte. -Está bien. Lo siento también.

Katie salió y se acercó temerosamente. -No sabía que eras... gay.

-No soy gay.

-Pero Logan es tu... novio.

-Sí, lo es. Pero eso no me hace gay.

-No entiendo.

-No importa.

-Pero... ustedes sí tan ¿saliendo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó con Jo?

-Nada. Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos. Y ni siquiera cercanos.

-Wow... ¿Hace cuánto?

-Como cinco meses.

-¿Mamá sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me dijeron?

-Sabía que te ibas a poner rara y... sacas conclusiones extrañas. Y no me gustan tus comentarios sobre los gays.

-Oh...

-Solo no actues rara cuando esté Logan aquí o estemos los dos y esas cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...

-Sé que esto es un poco...

-Raro. Sí, lo es.

-Tómalo con calma.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Katie vio que los ojos de Kendall brillaban otra vez como cuando estaba con su celular. Decidió dejar a su hermano solo. Agarró sus cuadernos y lápices y se fue al pasillo. Escuchó que la puerta se abría. No podía controlar su curiosidad. Se asomó en forma de espía.

-Hey, Ken...

-Hola, bebé.

Vio a su hermano besar a Logan. Lo tomó de la cintura y vio que él pasó sus manos por el cabello rubio de Kendall. Era realmente raro ese escenario. Pero sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermano era algo gay y estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo.

Y sabía que eso iba para largo. Porque la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando de veían, era algo que no podía romperse fácilmente. Tenía que admitir que el rubor en las mejillas de su hermano era muy lindo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

* * *

Los invito a pasar por mi historia **MR. PSICOLOGÍA** en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Pasen también por mis demás historias como "Kiss The Rain", "No Es Un Romance De Espías" y mis demás historias one-shots!

my. / UiNb/ 5cPRZ IokrK


End file.
